daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Hybrids
Therian/Vampyre Hybrids: The Abominations. Hybrids are the most extreme example of all that nature has produced. They are among the most powerful creatures to have ever walked the earth. A hybrid maintains all abilities and genetic attributes of the Therian and of the Vampyre, thus achieving near true immortality. The therian side protects the individual from all the weaknesses of the vampyre, while the vampyre side protects against the only notable weakness of the therian, silver. Hybrids are far stronger, faster, and have enhanced senses over that of any normal therian or vampyre. The hybridization of therians and vampyres can not be simply obtained by blending of their blood, or by one biting the other. It takes a special gene, a descendant of Corvinus line to be susceptible and be able to harness the awesome power of a hybrid, otherwise it would result in total self destruction. Meaning that if any normal therian or vampyre was bitten by the other, the individual would die. Therian and vampyre blood/genes cannot exist together, quite the opposite, they destroy each other. ONLY those descended from the Corvinus line can adapt to the mutual destructiveness between vampyre and therian genetics. Even as the bloodline that is compatible for a hybrid creation, vampyres and therians feudal nature makes a hybrid occurrence all the more rare. They'd prefer to kill each other than to produce something even more powerful than they are. In the off chance a hybrid is created, it will appear differently depending on what the individual was to begin with. If the person was a vampyre, then the hybrid would appear much more bat-like (allowing for a more werebat type appearance). On the other hand if it was a therian that was turned, then the hybrid would be more wolf/cat/bear like in its appearance. The weaknesses of a hybrid are still uncertain, but total and instantaneous destruction of their body proved effective against Marcus Corvinus. Otherwise, to kill a Hybrid... good luck. You are more likely to be killed in the attempt. They are simply too strong and fast for practically any opponent they may face. It is also thought that total incineration would work too but has yet to be proven as there are so few hybrids and even fewer willing to make the attempt. In the end, killing a hybrid is practically impossible. Species Vampyricus therianus: Marcus Corvinus was of this species. Began as a Vampyre, later crossed with Lycan blood. Lycanthropus immortalus corvinae: ''Jacob & Quint Lane were of the species. Began as a Lycan, later injected themselves the blood from, probably Michael Corvin, Eve Corvin, or Selene ''Vampyricus immortalus corvinae: Selene is an example of this species. She began as a Vampyre, later turned with Alexander Corvinus's blood. Lycanthropus vampyra: Micheal Corvin is the one example of this species. Began as a Lycan, later turned by the bite of a vampyre. **Hybrids are the most rare and powerful of all the species listed in this guide. This is why the Founders of the room have the title. So, do not ask to be one.**